


Reversed

by oasis_n



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oasis_n/pseuds/oasis_n
Summary: What if we play the timeline of TGS in reverse?





	Reversed

**Author's Note:**

> A short one shot for Barlyle.  
> Maybe there will be a full story for this idea, or not. I'm not sure.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Phineas and Phillip ran a circus together. They were old friends, and some people would say they are lovers. They shared the stage, as well as their bedrooms. Phillip used to say that Phineas lighted up his life. He thought Phineas felt that too. 

They were never apart, and people could always find joy and laughter in the tent because of the ringmasters. 

Everything was perfect until a fire burnt all the dreams they had built. 

 

Phillip was severely injured. He became hoarse, and the doctor declared he could never sing again like before. Phillip implored Phineas to stay. But Phineas left him. 

"P.T. Barnum: Great North American Tour featuring 'The Swedish Nightingale' Jenny Lind. "

There was a pile of newspapers at Phillip's bedside, reminding him that Phineas abandoned him. 

"Phin. You found a better voice, didn't you?"

 

After all, Phineas came back. His tour was such a smashing success that the queen herself invited their circus to a reception at Buckingham Palace. 

They had never dreamed about that in the past. The days were full of magic, hugs, and kisses. Not this successful, but that was all he ever wanted. 

Phillip didn't want to play his act anymore. 

He bought Phineas a drink. At the bar, he made his announcement. 

"Phineas, I'm no longer on your side. "

That was a farewell. 

Phillip returned to the upper classes. His mother was right, that was his place. 

 

One day, Phillip saw Phineas at a party. The man he loved was pale and doleful. Seemed like he did lose something precious. 

Phillip took another glass of wine. He turned and left the light of his life behind. 


End file.
